Fiona Esperanza Firetail
Fiona is a hard woman who isnt afraid to punch another woman, or a man, in the face should the need arise. She has short, spikey, red hair and a womanly face even though she is young. She has a set jaw and a calming aura about her. A good few things to have when you're a captain, or, was a captain. In a massive battle with the Spanish Armada, she had lost her men, her ship, and her title as captain all because of her own insolence and pride. She knew what she had to do, but she couldnt... And she failed because of it. Fiona had found herself nearing a burning city on the remnants of her broken ship, another, much less defeated looking craft in the port. Clearly, since she had not much ship left for her to sail on, she did what she had to and joined this newfound crew. Only, she wasn't in charge anymore. and that made things... Difficult. Profile Talents and Skills * Cannons * Swordplay * Marksmanship * Deciphering of Roman text * Literacy Weapons * Silver bladed cutlass with an ivory handle and blood red and black stygian iron handguard. * Custom designed musket rifle that takes cartidges instead of musket balls. It has a top rail for an attaching scope. The barrel is crafted of pure silver and the action of stygian iron. A magical metal that cannot rust and cant turn any demon it hits into nothing but essence. Combat Skills and Abilities * -"No. They cant hurt Felix. I wont allow it." Fiona thought as the one of the two brutes put his fist into her brothers gut. Her younger brother was in the same situation as herself. Their parents had gone and they were being dragged to the orphanage. That's where all the children without parents went. That horrid mansion of torture and slave labour. Child labour. Fiona saw only red. A dark and blood colored mist surrounded her, appearing as if from out of the ground.- Get the hell away from him! -She screamed it but the two men were too busy beating on her brother who was trying to get away. Crawl away. Anything to remove himself from the situation. But he couldn't, so they beat him. She sprang like a lion on a gazelle, drawing the smaller ones dagger from his belt before he could even make a noise and dragging it across his neck, spraying his friend with his own blood. She moved in a flash to the next man, putting the blade into his stomach and gutting him, from pelvis to throat like a pig. It all happened in less than 3 seconds. Then it was over. The men were dead in pools of their own blood. And Fiona fainted. Spent and too exhausted to stay awake. And unsure of what had even happened. Felix was safe, and that's all that mattered to her.- (Basically Fiona can summon a blood mist to surround her and make her move at insane speeds and fight like a hurricane through even ranks of troops. But, it leaves her completely drained for a whole day after being used. It is fueled and activated through severe amounts of rage.) Education and Intelligence Background Attended basic education in her home town and attended the Kinsale Navel College under the guise of a male due to females having decreased rights. Goals Fiona has a drive to become not only the best pirate to sail the seven seas, but to also be well known for being a woman of power amongst her homeland, hopefully, to give more rights to women there and around the globe. Personality Fiona is a calm and determined woman. She is a bit self-centered but knows when the good of the people outweigh the good of herself. She walks with an air of class and dignity about her. Fiona is hard, strong, and quick witted in most situations and has no troubles becoming violent when she requires something of another. She tends to remain calm most of the time, but when she is set off, it's like a nuclear bomb. Anyone in the blast radius can be severely injured or even killed. Weaknesses Her brother Felix. Children and Animals. Her ability of destruction and chaos, which leaves her completely drained and vulnerable. Beliefs Ipinili and Arivu are her patron Gods. Appearance Fiona is a tall woman, approximately 6'1 in height. She is 24 years old and has an ashen gray complexion due to her race (Dark Elf). She has flaming red hair and 4 inch long elven ears. She is physically fit and strong, having muscularly toned arms that make her look tough, but not unfeminine. She is beautiful, one of the qualities that would befall her tough interrior. She has about 38 B sized breasts and long, slender legs with slightly thicker, muscular thighs. She has cute, near perfect, feet that arent too big or too small but are quite smooth. She presents herself like a woman of proper royalty but has no connection to any at all. She has a very light scar on her right cheek from a battle she had with someone that was almost as quick as herself. She wears a short cape, mostly to cover her shoulders and a large black pirates hat with the jolly roger on it. It may be comical but with her outfit and air of elegance, she pulls it off well enough for it to be serious attire. She wears a long, almost to the ground, skirt that is black and made of a strange combination of leather and silk, being soft as the latter but strong as the former. She has a necklace whom she stole from a duchess and found quite becoming on her figure. She works out regularly to keep her form, push-ups and sit-ups to keep her body in shape and, since skirts aren't all that mobile when exercising, she has another pair of tight, leather pants she wears for this. Relationships 'Parents ' Deceased Category:Characters Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo